I'm Your Biggest Fan! 2 9 day!
by Uncle Xigbar
Summary: Demyx is a guitarist in a band, Xigbar is a huge fan of Demyx and has a crush on him. Yaoi. HAPPY XIGMYX DAY!


**Hey guyz! Happy Xigmyx Day! Xigbar Demyx Day. I wrote it in abit more than a day, just for today. Hope you like it.**

Demyx was tuning his guitar for the big performance that was about to begin in a few minutes. He and his band were performing in Twilight Town. It was going to be a massive performance. He was a little nervous but was also really excited. "Demyx! On in 5!" The stage manager called into Demyx' dressing room. Demyx nodded as he finished tuning his guitar. He checked himself over in the mirror. A tight blue sleeveless shirt and black skinny leg jeans. He nodded at himself and left his dressing room with his guitar.

As he handed over his ticket, Xigbar was getting even more excited. He couldn't wait to see his favourite band, but most of all, the guitarist, Demyx. He sighed happily as he entered the concert hall. The biggest in Twilight town. It was extremely difficult for him to keep himself from exploding from being so excited. He was giggling and jumping up and down mentally. He entered the performance hall and was surprised to see how many people were there. I was more than half full. Xigbar smiled to himself as he saw that there was a high beam hanging from the roof. Xigbar had the perfect idea, he jumped up high in the air and landed on top of the beam. It had a perfect view of the stage. Everyone started to scream and cheer as it was almost time for the band to come on stage. Xigbar was getting even more happy, if that was possible.

"We all set?" The drummer asked everyone. They all nodded. Demyx had only been in the band for a few months, the whole band started up last year. It's only been a year. Demyx loved being in the band. He got along with them others well.

"Let's do this!" Demyx said happily, they all agreed and got ready to go on stage.

"Everybody get ready for the NOBODIES!" A voice called over the speakers and everyone screamed as the band came out. There was screaming and whistling from the completely filled hall. Xigbar wolf whistled as Demyx came out.

"Go. Go. Go." A stage ordered the band just after getting the crowd ready. Demyx could hear all the screaming and whistling from outside. The lead singer went out first, then the bass guitarist/backup singer, then the drummer. Demyx knew he was next. He waited a couple seconds before going onto the stage. As he stepped out he saw how packed the hall was. He was shocked. As went to his place on the stage, he heard a sudden wolf whistle. Once he was in his spot he looked around to see where it came from. He couldn't see anyone in the crowd, until he saw someone near the ceiling just out of sight. He looked up and saw a guy with black hair with a couple silver streaks, it was all pulled into a ponytail. He also had an eye patch over his right eye and a scar on his left cheek. He was the one wolf whistling at Demyx, not taking his eyes off him. Demyx smiled at him, happy to know that someone liked him.

Xigbar whistled a few more times as Demyx walked onto the stage. He noticed Demyx looked to see where the whistling was coming from, until he saw Xigbar. Xigbar whistled louder as he smiled at the blond mulleted young man. Demyx looked up at Xigbar and smiled. This made Xigbar smiled more and whistled louder. Demyx looked away as he plugged the cord into his guitar. Xigbar was looking forward to hearing what music the band would play. "HELLO TWILIGHT TOWN!" The lead singer called into the microphone. Everyone screamed and cheered. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Everyone screamed and cheered even louder. The lead singer signalled the bass guitarist and he began to strum. Demyx then began to strum next. Xigbar knew the song straight away. It was "Chase .That Feeling", originally by Hilltop Hoods, but the Nobodies altered it into their own style. Xigbar wasn't taking his eyes off of Demyx. It was like he was in a trance.

Demyx could sense he was being stared at. He knew it was the guy on the beam. Demyx smiled as he strummed away. He thought it was nice that he had a fan. He was playing the best he ever had since he joined the band. He felt so relaxed and happy. Usually he just concentrated everything on his strumming. But he was so relaxed. It was the best he'd played ever. He was actually proud of himself.

The concert went for about 2 to 3 hours. Everyone clapped, cheered and screamed as the band finished up. The entire band bowed. Demyx looked up at Xigbar. He smiled and winked at Demyx, and Demyx smiled back. He mouthed something to Xigbar. Xigbar nodded while smiling, and Demyx followed the band off stage. Xigbar waited a while until pretty much everyone was gone. He jumped down soundlessly. He looked around to see where the sign for backstage. He found it at the other side of the room and went towards it.

"See ya tomorrow Demyx. You were great today." The lead singer said happily.

"K, Cya Chris." Demyx said as Chris closed the door behind him as he left. Demyx placed his guitar on its stand. A plus about his dressing room, it had a double bed. Demyx sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for his guest. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. "Come on in." Demyx said happily as he had an idea of who it what. The door opened and the guy from the beam entered while closing the door behind him.

Xigbar entered Demyx' dressing room and closed the door behind him. " Hi my name's Xigbar and I'm your biggest fan." Xigbar said happily. Demyx smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Xigbar. It makes me happy to know that I have a fan." Demyx said happily while standing up to shake hands with Xigbar. Xigbar shook Demyx' hand, he was having trouble from going major freaky super fan boy. He was also trying to hold back the feeling to kiss and do Demyx.

Demyx smiled up at Xigbar. He wasn't that much shorter than Xigbar, but still shorter. He could sense that Xigbar was holding something massive back. "Ok. I'm just going to come straight out with it. You want me, I only just meeting you I want you. The only thing left is start everything."

Just after Demyx finished what he was saying, Xigbar kissed him passionately. Demyx was taken back but then kissed Xigbar back. Demyx put his arms around Xigbar's waist and pulled him to the bed. Xigbar fell on top of Demyx. As they fell on the bed Xigbar's tongue was pushed into Demyx' mouth. Demyx gasp but went with it. Xigbar felt the dips and crevasses in Demyx' mouth, until Demyx smashed his tongue into Xigbar's. They massaged each other's tongues for a while, until Demyx broke the kiss. Xigbar looked into Demyx' blue eyes, Demyx looked into Xigbar's yellow ones. "I can now see a waste in the last thing I said." Demyx said while laughing. Xigbar laughed with him. "Let me ask you a question. Have you done it with a man?" Xigbar rolled his eyes while nodding. "Another waste of a question. And if you wondering, I have too. And I defiantly want to do it with you." Demyx said while smiling lovingly and Xigbar. Xigbar's eyes lit up with excitement. Demyx nodded and Xigbar started to pull Demyx' shirt off. Once it was off he threw it to the floor and took off his own, which joined Demyx' one on the floor. Xigbar playfully yet teasingly pulled down the zipper on Demyx' pants super slowly. Demyx could feel his pants get tight. Which was painful because of the skinny leg jeans. Once the zipper was down, Demyx sighed in relief that it wasn't painful anymore. Xigbar pulled Demyx' pants off slowly and teasingly again. Once they were off, Demyx took the liberty to tease Xigbar while taking his pants off. Demyx smiled playfully once the zipper was undone. Xigbar took his pants off and threw them to the floor with the other pieces of clothing. Demyx was wearing pale blue boxer shorts, Xigbar's were light grey. Demyx leant up close to Xigbar's ear and whispered, "Take me." Xigbar smiled in a way a rapist would, but in a good way so it wouldn't give the idea that he was one. Xigbar started to rock his pelvis on Demyx'. Demyx moaned slightly. This went on for a while until Demyx put his hand on Xigbar's shoulders, this made Xigbar stop what he was doing to listen to Demyx. "Stop teasing me and just TAKE ME!" Demyx said demandingly to Xigbar.

"Glad to hear you say that." Xigbar said in a teasing yet romantic voice. He pulled his boxers off and then Demyx'. Xigbar kissed Demyx on the lips passionately as he entered him. Demyx moaned in pleasure as Xigbar started to go in and out of him. Xigbar broke the kiss and looked into Demyx' eyes. Demyx moaned again as Xigbar quickened the pace.

"Oh Xiggy. Don't stop. Faster!" Demyx moaned while saying this. Xigbar nodded and went even faster. Xigbar was feeling really happy knowing that he was inside the person he had had a crush on since he started in the band. Xigbar and Demyx moaned loudly as Xigbar hit Demyx' prostate. "XIGBAAAAAAAR!" Demyx moaned loudly as he felt he was about to release. After he did, he put his legs around Xigbar and thrusted into him at the same time as Xigbar. Xigbar moaned loudly as they thrusted into each other.

"I've always dreamt of doing you. Ever since you joined the band. DEMMYYYYYY!" Xigbar called out as he released into Demyx. Xigbar and Demyx panted heavily as Xigbar pulled himself out of Demyx. He flopped next to Demyx, but Demyx kept his legs around Xigbar, so as Xigbar rolled over, Demyx was on top of him. He unwrapped his legs and laid down on Xigbar, putting his arm around his neck and nuzzling into Xigbar's chest. Xigbar smiled happily and kissed the top of Demyx' head.

"Watch the hair. Well, it's probably messy anyway, but still. Sigh. That was brilliant. I reckon that's the best way to meet someone. Don't you think?" Demyx said as he looked up at Xigbar. Xigbar was smiling lovingly at Demyx. Demyx returned with the same smile and kissed Xigbar. Demyx broke the kiss and looked at Xigbar seriously. "Xigbar. Our person that helps load and unload the instruments has recently...well...he had an accident, but that doesn't matter. But what does matter is that...umm...I want to know if you would like to take the job? And...would ...you...be my...umm...boyfriend?"

Xigbar's face lit up with excitement. "I would love to be your boyfriend and be part of the crew for the band!" Xigbar said happily and kissed Demyx passionately. This was going to be the start of something new.

**Hope you guyz liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. And also see what other stories I have on my profile and in my favez. You might like what you see.**

**~~Unlce Xigbar**


End file.
